Knight & Morning
by rocaw
Summary: What is Batman and Catwoman's biggest problem? They want what they CAN have. BMCW oneshot.


Title: Knight & Morning  
Plot Summary: What is Batman and Catwoman's biggest problem? They want what they _**can**_ have.  
Disclaimer: the cat, the bat, and everyone else are property of DC Comics and are used without permission.

* * *

She had been certain he wouldn't drop by — especially not after last night — but she was wrong. As she rolled off him, she wiped away some of the sweat gathered on her forehead with the back of her hand. He had been extremely energetic tonight, more so than the previous nights...or mornings. She continuously wondered how he had so much energy left after a long night of patrolling, of evading attempts on his life, and of pummeling criminals senseless.

When Selina turned to look at him again, he lay very still, his chest rising and falling in a soothing motion. His entire body glistened brightly, even though only slivers of moonlight entered the room. She couldn't be sure he was completely asleep, but she wouldn't try to find out. She'd known him long enough to understand that any amount of sleep he could get was quite precious and necessary.

Sitting up in bed, she contemplated what happened. She was so sure Bruce wouldn't show, but there he was, completely naked and sleeping on her bed.

Batman arrived last night to find her and Slam arguing loudly...about him. When Slam saw him enter, both men stared at each other in silence. Selina no longer seemed to be in the room, so she turned around and left to her bedroom, closing the door once she was inside. It was quiet, until someone opened the door slowly. Bruce walked in to stand motionless by the doorway.

He was waiting for her to invite him in. They had spent the last twelve nights together, woken up most mornings in each other's arms, and still he held back. Sometimes her heart broke thinking about just how damaged he really was.

"Close the door and get over here," she said, "It's cold."

Selina glanced at him again. He _was_ sleeping she decided. Quietly, she slipped out of the room.

Bruce opened his eyes immediately as she moved away taking her body heat with her, but he made no move to stop her. Instead, he stared up at the ceiling and waited for Selina's return. He considered calling Alfred to let him know he would not be returning to the manor until later, but decided that after nearly two weeks of not arriving home after patrol, Alfred would assume as much.

After the previous night, he wasn't sure if he should come back or be allowed to. But he had. Still, Slam's words echoed in his head.

"Don't hurt her _again._"

A few mews from the cats brought Bruce to the present. He heard the refrigerator door open.

"Yes, yes, that's why I'm up," Selina whispered as she served the cats some cream.

Bruce was tempted to go out there. But perhaps it would be better if he left; he was wide awake after all. And he knew he couldn't continue to spend many more nights there, despite wanting to. Before, he used to wish for endless nights, so he had enough time to stop any and all criminals. Now, he anxiously looked forward to the end of his patrol so he could head over to Selina's apartment. He had spent the night at her place since that first evening when she saved him from a group of drug dealers who had tied him up and hung him from a crane. He had inexcusably been fooled by the shrill cries of what he thought was a woman under attack, only to discover she was working with the dealers. They beat him up pretty badly, but Selina arrived in time to stop the target practice they planned to use him for.

Since her apartment was closer than the cave, she led him there, cleaned his wounds and slipped him some medication to help with sleep. Though he left in the middle of the night and she woke up to an empty bed, he came back the following night. Presumably to thank her, but he never got around to actually saying the words.

She questioned whether he should have gone out. He stated he was fine. Not believing him fully, she ran and jumped on him. To her surprise, and satisfaction, he caught her with ease while remaining immobile and unflinching despite his injuries.

She grinned, "Well, since you're in _such_ good shape, there's something _else_ I'd like you to do." Taking his hand, she led him to her room.

Every night since then, he stopped by after his patrol.

There was never any need for words between them. They had known each other so long, they could have an entire conversation without making a sound. But he made an effort to talk if she was in the mood to. It hardly mattered if it was before or after.

The first few nights he woke up often due to the constant nightmares, but eventually he was able to enjoy uninterrupted sleep. Except, of course, for the times Selina woke him up and playfully ordered him to get back to _work_.

Bruce heard her footsteps approaching. He stretched out his arm across her side hoping she would use it and closed his eyes.

She entered the room slowly, half-hoping he'd woken up and left with or without an excuse, but he still slept. It had only been a few nights, but she had already gotten used to him, enjoying his warmth and strong arms. Enjoying his mere presence.

However, she had no illusions about them. She was smart enough to know that she was the only real escape he had. She also knew that she would miss him whenever he stopped coming by. As she landed on her rooftop that night, she decided she would begin to distance herself so that when the inevitable came, she could pretend it didn't hurt as much because she prepared for it.

The door closed, she sat on the edge of the bed and covered him with the soft sheets. She slipped into bed alongside Bruce and laid her head on his extended arm.

The dawn brought with it the morning light. Tiny shadows danced on her ceiling, but Selina kept her eyes shut tightly and didn't see. Tomorrow she would stop caring, but right now she was cold and he was always so warm. She slid closer, her back comfortably against his chest.

Bruce opened his eyes and pulled her towards him until he felt all the curves of her body pressed against his. He took a deep breath to inhale her sweet aroma then nuzzled into the nape of her neck, his lips gently caressing her back. He made sure not to brush his eyelashes against her skin, he didn't want anything to give him away.

His movements were smooth, precise. It made her think he wasn't sleeping at all, but his actions convinced her that he was, in fact, asleep. He had been snoring the entire time, plus the only time he hugged her so tightly — almost afraid to let go — was while he slept.

Selina smiled to herself. Bruce could pretend all he wanted, she knew he was awake.


End file.
